dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
God's Gift - 14 Days
Details *'Title:' 신의 선물 - 14일 / Shineui Sunmool - 14 Il *'Genre:' Melodrama, time travel, fantasy, suspense, thriller, action, mystery, crime *'Episodes:' 16 + 1 Special *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Mar-03 to 2014-Apr-22 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' God's Gift - 14 Days OST Synopsis A time-slip drama about a mother who goes back fourteen days in time to save her daughter from being kidnapped and murdered. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Bo Young as Kim Soo Hyun (early 30s, broadcast writer) **Ra Sol In (라솔인) as child Soo Hyun *Jo Seung Woo as Ki Dong Chan (late 20s, private investigator) **Yang Ohn Yoo as child Dong Chan *Jung Gyeo Woon as Hyun Woo Jin (early 30s, detective/Soo Hyun's first love) *Kim Tae Woo as Han Ji Hoon (late 30s, human rights lawyer/Soo Hyun's husband) *Kim Yoo Bin as Han Saet Byul (9, Soo Hyun's daughter) ;People around Soo Hyun *Park Hye Sook as Jang Mi Soon (early 60s, Soo Hyun's mother) *Kim Jin Hee as Joo Min Ah (mid 20s, Soo Hyun's junior) ;People around Dong Chan *Jung Hye Sun as Lee Soon Nyeo (late 60s, Dong Chan and Dong Ho's mother) *Jung Eun Pyo as Ki Dong Ho (early 40s, Dong Chan's older brother) **Lee Byung Joon as young Dong Ho *Baro as Ki Young Gyu (16, Dong Ho's adopted son) *Shin Goo as Choo Byung Woo (70s) *Ahn Se Ha as Na Ho Gook *Lee Shi Won as Lee Soo Jung (Dong Chan's first love) ;Dong Chan's supporters *Yun Je Wook as Wang Byung Tae (20s, hacking expert) *Han Sun Hwa as Jenny (20s, fraud expert) ;Other People *Kang Shin Il as Kim Nam Joon (70s, the president) *Joo Jin Mo as Lee Myung Han (60s, the president's chief of staff) *Ye Soo Jung as Park Ji Young (early 60s, the first lady) *No Min Woo as Te Oh (late 20s, leader of rock group Snake) *Choi Min Chul as Hwang Kyung Soo *Oh Tae Kyung as Jang Moon Soo (stationery shop owner) *Joo Ho as Kim Joon Seo / Kim Shin Yoo (president's son) *Im Ji Kyu as Yoo Jin Woo *Kang Sung Jin as Cha Bong Sub *Jang In Sup as Te Oh's manager *Kang Dong Yup as fellow police *Han Chul Woo (한철우) as fellow police *Jo Shi Nae as Hwang Min Ho's mother *Kim Ye Joon *Lee Gun Ha *Jo Eun Hyung ;Special appearance *Kim Min Chan as Soo Hyun's junior (ep 1) *Lee Yun Kyung as Destiny cafe owner (ep 1) *Kim Il Joong (김일중) as MC (ep 1-2) *Lee Seung Hyung as PD (ep 1-2) *Kwak Jung Wook as Han Ki Tae (ep 5-6) *Kang Byul as Ki Tae's girlfriend (ep 6) *Lee Hoon Jin (이훈진) as Heidi *Oh Min Suk as Yoon Jae Han (Te Oh's older brother) *Park Young Ji as Hyun Sang Min (minister of justice) *Jang Tae Min as graffiti artist *Park Young Soo *Lee Kyu Sub *Woo Sang Wook *Kim Sun Young *Lee Ga Hyun *Seo Ho Chul Production Credits *'Production Company:' Content K (콘텐츠 케이) *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Producer:' Lee Hee Soo *'Director:' Lee Dong Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Choi Ran Episode Ratings See God's Gift - 14 Days/Episode Ratings Notes *A special movie-like version of the drama airs April 28, 2014 *For this drama, Han Sun Hwa won New Star Award from 2014 SBS Drama Awards External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Melodrama Category:Time travel Category:Fantasy Category:Suspense Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:Mystery Category:Crime